yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Goodwin
| english = }} Rex Goodwin, commonly translated as Rex Godwin, is a major character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He is believed to be the 360th Star Guardian. Rex displays vast knowledge of the Signers and Dark Signers. Initially a major antagonist throughout the first part of the series, Rex becomes more of a dubious supporting character following the conclusion of the Fortune Cup, mainly assisting the Signers in their conflict with the Dark Signers wherever he sees fit. He eventually reveals himself as the mastermind behind the Dark Signers and the overall main villain of the first season. The word "Rex" is Latin for "King". This demonstrates his influence and power in New Domino City. Biography M.I.D.S Rex Goodwin was born and lived in Satellite, prior to the Zero Reverse incident. He and his brother Rudger, served as assistants to the developer, Dr. Fudo of the Enerdy technology. Rudger is made lead developer after Fudo attempts to abort the project as its too dangereous. Fudo managed to pass on 3 or the 4 safety switches; the cards "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Stardust Dragon" and "Black Rose Dragon", to Rex after being shot at for taking them. He begs Rex to stop the Enerdy project. Rex goes to find Rudger and finds him in a lab, having just amputated his arm. Rudger hands Rex a container with the arm and tells Rex to what it takes to defeat him after the Signers appear. He holds Rex at gunpoint telling him to leave and hits a self destruct button, resulting in the Zero Reverse, so that he may be reborn as a Dark Signer. In order to make sure that the Dragon cards fell into the possession of their corresponding Signers, Goodwin released them to the public. Director of Security Goodwin managed to make his way to director of Public Security Maintenance Bureau (first in command of sector security or the public security maintenance bureau) Maintenance and leader of an Illuminati-type of organization known as Yliaster. Knowing the Dark Signers will return to wage war against the Signers, Goodwin isolates the Satellite from New Domino. Since the old Momentum system, located in Satellite, is the gateway to the underworld, Satellite is to become the battlefield. Goodwin cleanses New Domino, by sending any criminals or socially inadequate people to Satellite, making New Domino a utopia, while Satellite is flooded with people considered "scum" by many. Goodwin masquerades his beliefs of class and plutocracy with utilitarianism, saying that everyone must work together to maintain the delicate balance between Satellite and Neo Domino City. Using his influences within the city, Goodwin began to locate the Signers. He finds is the Satellite resident, Jack Atlas, who has Mark of the Dragon, identifying him as a Signer. Goodwin organizes an escape plan for Jack, promising him that he will live as a Duel King in New Domino. Jack complies, although it meant turning his back on and stealing from his friends. Jack apparently becomes Goodwin's protegé, but is really used for publicity and a tool in Goodwin's plans. Fortune Cup After witnessing the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during Yusei's and Jack's Turbo Duel, he reveals his status to Jack as the 360th Star Guardian and informs Jack that he is a prophetical savior called a "Signer". However, Goodwin conceals the whole truth from Jack. Goodwin believes the truth would spark Jack's fire. Goodwin later arranges the Fortune Cup, in hopes of finding Signers by inviting participants randomly and inserting his own dueling assassins who will expose a Signer upon dueling one. Goodwin is shown to have control, either directly or through Zigzix and Lazar, of nearly every aspect of the tournament. He also has a large string of backup plans should things not go his way: for example, upon discovering that Leo had substituted for his Signer sister in the tournament, he arranges a "consolation Duel" to expose Luna. In one of his many experiments to unleash the Crimson Dragon, Goodwin demolished a poor village in Southwestern America. Greiger, who was from that village had been promised reconstruction aid to his hometown depending on how he preformed in the Fortune Cup. Grieger somehow finds out what Goodwin did to the village and after he loses to Yusei, he attacks Goodwin, resulting in a spike from Bommer's Duel Runner flying off and Goodwin catching it, revealing he has a mechanical left arm. He explained to Jack that he had lost his arm in an accident. During the Fortune Cup final, he is shown to have a severed left arm preserved in a tank with a Mark of the Dragon on it. The arm is later shown to have been his older brother Rudger's, though in the dub he claims to be the fifth signer. He seems strangely unconcerned when Jack loses to Yusei in the final round. Though because of the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during the duel, it appears the public and media couldn't see how the duel ended. Thus when the media questions him about it, stating that the public isn't satisfied by the outcome of the duel, still he is able to answer skillfully. Dark Signers Goodwin appears at the premiere of the film Atlas Rising. After assisting at opening event and talking to the people, he tries to leave but is stopped by Angela Rains, who publically questions him about Jack being from Satellite. Goodwin and Lazar meet Yusei on a bridge to tell the boy "the truth". Goodwin tells Yusei about the 5000 year old battle between the Signers and Dark Signers, how the Earthbound Immortals got sealed in the Nazca Lines and how the Crimson Dragon divided itself into 5 parts, each sealed in a Mark of the Dragon. When Yusei asks him why the battle has began again Rex tells him about the Zero Reverse and how it unleashed negative energy, which was also emitted from the Nazca Lines and now the Dark Signers plan to use the same Enerdy system from the Zero Reverse incident to open the door to the Underworld. In order to stop this, the Signers must defeat the Dark Signers. Yusei insists on evacuating Satellite before this happens. Goodwin denies as the people in New Domino will become victims instead. Yusei angrily figures out that this is why Goodwin isolated Satellite. Goodwin tells Yusei he must combine his powers with the other Signers in order to stop the Dark Signers. After Yusei asks who the fifth Signer is, Goodwin says that he is destined to appear eventually. Goodwin arranges for Yusei to be airdropped into Satellite. Goodwin watches the Duel between Yusei and Kalin. After Carly becomes a Dark Signers, Lazar and Goodwin become aware of her presence and watch her Duel Sayer on a screen, in which they see the Hummingbird geoglyph appear in the city. They also see Misty Tredwell Duel around the same time and place and observe her Lizard geoglyph appear. Rex later invites the Signers to his house to give them more information concerning the Signers and Dark Signers. He tells the Signers that they have been brought together by fate. He also tells them about the Dark Signer's powers and use of the Earthbound Immortals. Reluctantly he tells them that a Dark Signer cannot return to their normal self as they are no longer of this world. After the black fog incident in Satellite, Goodwin arranges for the Signers to return to Satellite to fulfill their mission. Before the Signers leave Yusei asks Goodwin to promise to finish Daedalus Bridge, once the Dark Signes threat has been eliminated. Goodwin accepts. Rex meets-up with Rudger and engages in a Duel, using his Duel Disk, which folds out of his mechanical arm. Rex delibratly loses, so that he may be reborn as a Dark Signer. After a while Crow finds him in an old room. Rex informs Crow a little about the past before cutting him off by turning towards a sliding door. Later Rex returns back to New Domino City and back to the Sky Temple where Rudger's arm is. He puts the detached arm on in place of his mechanical one. Later after Akiza fails to seal the final tower before sundown, the Condor geoglyph appears on the sky. Then the Crimson Dragon appears once again and guides the Signers to Rex Goodwin. As he reveals to them that he has acquired the powers of both Signer and Dark Signer, as Goodwin intends to use the power of the Crimson Dragon along with those of the Wicked God in order to become the Ultimate God. As the Condor mark on his back shows itself, he then removed Rudger's preserved arm from the canister and attached it to himself and then declares that a Shadow Turbo Duel will be held within Condor geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King of the Underworld. Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the duel in order to stop the resurrection of the Underworld Ruler. During the duel he reveals to them about how he became a Dark Signer and his goals. Shortly after the duel begins, Godwin summons forth all the birthmarks together to form the Mark of the Dragon on his chest. Deck Rex has been shown to Duel twice; a ground Duel against Rudger and a 3-on-1 Turbo Duel against Yusei, Jack and Crow. His turbo deck is based around the inca's. He is believed to have the Earthbound Immortal, "Wiraqocha Rasca". |Monsters= Effect Monsters * Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca Extra Deck * Sun Dragon Inti * Moon Dragon Kuira |Spells = * Speed World }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters